princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Emile von Phoenix
' Emile' (エミール, Emīru) ''was Hime's elder brother and a member of the Royal Family. Emile was a juvenile Phoenix at the time of his death. There were signs of hostility between him and Hime, however as the story progressed it is revealed that he very much treasured their relationship and tried to keep it in balance. He could inflict a psychokinetic attack with just a glare. He also had a chronic illness, which was never explained in detail, which worsens whenever he psychokinetically exerts himself. Appearance Emile's appearance is very similar to all of his siblings: blonde hair and red eyes with slits for pupils. He is always seen wearing a decorative shirt, formal black pants and black dress shoes. Personality He is quiet and calculating. He shows a notable lack of emotions. In the anime, he seems to be on Hime's side during her fight with Severin. Plot He first appeared on Chapter 14 where he rescued and resurrected the Mermaid. He later reappeared during Severin and Hime's duel as a witness. Later Gilliam attacked him while he was on a train to another world, revealing that the Professor had abandoned the other siblings for Emile. However the battle is resolved shortly after Emile uses his telekenisis to repel Gilliam. Since Fuhito, a Royal with telekenisis from the previous generation, is involved in the current war, the Professor felt that only Emile could win against him and thus aided him. In the Princess Destiny chapter Emile died due to his chronic illness and overuse of his telekenisis during the previous battle and his body became Sylvia's blood warrior. Later on in Princess Ignition, his spirit came back in phoenix-flame form and rescued Hime and Sherwood from an attack by giant centipedes. He tells Sherwood to continue aiding Hime, while to Hime herself he states "Lilianne, become the ruler". It was also revealed that Emile’s motivation for becoming the next ruler was to find a way to allow his fellow siblings to survive rather than die. Relationships Lillianne/Hime ''Main Article: Hime There were signs of hostility between him and Hime early in the story, however as the story progressed it is revealed that he treasures their relationship very much and tries to keep it in balance. Emile also rescues her and the others during several occasions. Emile seems to trust Hime very much as he passes the task of becoming the next Ruler on to her after his illness had gotten the better of him. Sherwood Main Article: Sherwood Emile seems to have a close sibling relationship to Sherwood, as seen in the Ignition chapter as he addresses her as "Sherwood, my cute little sister..." This idea is also aided by the way they speak, when Emile returns Sherwood seems to trust Emile as there are no hints of distrust as she listens to him intently, She also speaks quite informally to him as well as her use of the word "brother". However this information may be incorrect due to differences in translation or a mistake on the translators part. Keziah Bold Main Article: Keziah Bold Keziah is a werewolf serving under Emile. Unlike Riza, who serves Hime in order to get her revenge on Duken, Keziah serves Emile with complete loyalty. When Sylvia resurrected Emile, Keziah realized that his master is already gone and what's before him is only an empty shell. As Emile tries to kill Hime with telekenisis, Keziah took the attack and died. However Emile's spirit resurrected him as a flame warrior. Flanders Main Article: Flanders Flanders is Emile's android. Unlike other androids, he is gigantic and not human-like. The Professor later removed his limiter, making him able to attack other members of the Royalty. He was broken after being hit by Gilliam's mega-particle cannon. Madeleine Main Article: Madeleine Emile's blood warrior, whom he gave to Sylvia after he died. Sledge Main Article: Sledge A bird-man acting as Emile's servant much like Keziah. However as Emile lay dying after his battle with Gilliam, he wanted his master to "live on", so he killed Emile and asked Sylvia to resurrect him as a blood warrior. Little does he know that once dead, Emile's spirit departs, leaving behind only an empty shell to be controlled by Sylvia. Sledge was killed when the blood warrior Emile turned against him. Sylvia Main Article: Sylvia Sylvia is Emile's older sister. After his death, he was resurrected as her blood warrior. Gilliam Main Article: Gilliam Gilliam is after Emile from the beginning of their introduction. Gilliam recognized the danger of Emile's telekenisis and attacked him during Princess Express, during which he sacrificed his android, Fratellis, to destroy Emile's Flanders G. Although Emile was able to repel Gilliam's relentless attack, his overuse of telekenisis fatally damages his already weak body. The Professor The Professor used to serve Fuhito, who, like Emile, was born with the ability to use telekenisis. He knew that Fuhito is still alive and will awaken and participate in the current war, he became fearful and decided to put his full support to Emile. He wanted Emile to win because he believed that Emile could match Fuhito's powers; but Emile is already dead when Fuhito reawakened. Powers & Abilities *Emile can inflict a psychokinetic attack with just a glare. However his illness is a limiter to how much of his power can be used at a time. Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Blood Warriors Category:Deceased